The Cheetah's flight
by snowypaw23
Summary: Lilyfrost is a Cheetah - she came to Darkclan from africa, with her mate, Redstrike, or Red, when he was a rogue cheetah. Her kits, when she has them, are in danger of being killed by Darkclan's leader, Darkstar. Darkstar hated the Cheetah's from the begining, even if he didn't know what they were. They were weird, and bad. Will she be able to save her kits from Darkstar?
1. Prologue

"There is trouble coming, to the clans." A warrior muttered. "all because of one horrible cat; over someone who's different, no less. He'll go to the Dark Forest for sure."  
"We can't stop it... I wish we could; but... Maybe... Send a message to Brightstar, Nightowl. Tell her that a black and white kit is coming to save the clans from an evil leader, and to welcome him."  
"Okay, Whiskerstar." Nightowl said. "I'd better do that before it becomes light in the clans, bye."  
"Goodbye, Nightowl." Whiskerstar dipped her head.  
Without a word, Nightowl left. He knew what he had to do. But... She never said he couldn't call the kitten a cat. I mean, it's true, it is a cat.  
"Brightstar!" He called. Brightstar turned, and saw Nightowl.  
"Nightowl! Hello!" She called. "Do you need something from me?"  
"Yes. A black and white cat is coming to save the clans from an evil leader - welcome it into your clan. You'll know who it is when the time comes."  
"W-what does that mean?! Who? Can't you give me anymore information?"  
"No, I am sorry, but I can't; but know that the cat will not let the clans fall." Owlnight dipped his head, before slowly disappearing, with his eyes glowing for a moment, before he disappeared altogether.


	2. Chapter 1 - Lilyfrost

"Lilypaw," Darkstar started, "do you promise to protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." Lilypaw's voice came out strong.  
"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you, Lilyfrost."  
"Lilyfrost! Lilyfrost! Lilyfrost!" The Clan chanted, and Lilyfrost's chest puffed up with pride.

"Now, we shall feast, for we won against EchoClan!" Darkstar yowled.  
The clan broke out into cheers.  
"And, for our new warrior!"  
Lilyfrost raised her head high. "I hope I can continue to serve this clan for as long as I live,"

"That's what we want from our warriors, now go join the feast." Darkstar smiled.  
Lilyfrost dipped her head in submission. "Yes, Darkstar."

Darkstar's eyes narrowed. He never like Lilyfrost. She was... Different. She never said where she came from, but it was a place far away. She was a strange cat, kind of like a leopard, but had different markings. She was also larger than the average cat. She also had these strange lines below/on her eyes. What could she be? She must know.

"Hey, Redstrike," Darkstar padded over to Lilyfrost's mate, who had become a warrior a moon before her, "do you know what type of cat that Lilyfrost is?"  
"Yes, but it's up to her whether she tells or not. Her life hasn't been easy, especially considering where she and I came from."

"Then, where did you come from?" Darkstar was losing his patience.  
"We come from a place called 'Africa,' We're a type of cat called the 'Cheetah' have you ever wondered why we can run so fast? Why we act like BreezeClan instead of DarkClan cats? It's because of our heritage. But, I'd never change my clan for the world." Lilyfrost explained to Darkstar, before dropping a mouse at her mates' paws. "How about a mouse, Redstrike?"

"Sure, Lilyfrost!" Redstrike divided up the mouse for them both.  
Darkstar left them to catch up, and walked to his den after eating a squirrel. How could he use this against the 'cheetah'? Maybe, just maybe, when she has kits, there could be an 'accident'... In which she'd 'kill' her kits. If he lives that long, he was on his last life, and his deputy, Morningsong would be taking over soon. She'll have to have kits by then, or... His plan would fail.

"So," Morningsong stepped into the leaders' den. "What should we do about the patrols, Darkstar?"  
"We go on like usual, and hope that BreezeClan doesn't come after us next." Darkstar states. "If they do, then we teach them a lesson. As well as EchoClan and LightClan."  
"Okay, Darkstar. I'll get started organizing patrols for tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Morningsong." Darkstar mutters, curling up into his nest. "Little Lilyfrost, you'll melt away like frost when I'm done with you."


	3. Chapter 2 - Gazellekit

"DarkClan attack!" Darkstar yowled, leaping at a BreezeClan she-cat. "You'll all die, you prey-stealers!"

Shocked by the accusation, the BreezeClan leader, Brightstar, dodged his attack. "What're you talking about?! We haven't been on your territory!" She swiped, claws unsheathed, at his ears.  
Battles burst around the two leaders. "Stop the fights, now, Darkstar!" She growled, he responded by bowling her over, and biting into her shoulder.  
She let out a scream of pain, and sliced his stomach with her hind claws. He reared up, and while his neck was exposed, she latched onto his neck, biting down, hard.  
"Darkstar!" A terrified cry came from an apprentice.  
Brightstar ignored the apprentice, and bit down harder, and felt Darkstar start to weaken.  
"I hope you go to the Dark forest, Darkstar. You've led your clan into countless battles, and killed many just for your own plans. The Dark Forest will fit you, Darkstar." Brightstar snarled, blood dripping from her jaws.  
"You'll... Pay... Brightstar..." His words were swallowed up by the gurgling sound as his blood spilled onto the ground.  
"No, you will." Breezepelt, the BreezeClan deputy, snarled. "and, if it's not your last life, we'll kill you, over and over again."  
"Darkstar, no!" A cry came from across the clearing, Morningsong, his deputy, wrenched herself away from a BreezeClan tom, and raced over to him. "how dare you kill our leader!"  
"He attacked us for no reason, now take your clan, and go." Brightstar snarled. "You're lucky I'm not killing you, too. Now go!"  
Morningsong hesitated, before yowling, "DarkClan retreat!"  
She picked up her fallen leader on her shoulders, and fled.  
"Why did they attack us?" Turning, Brightstar saw a little kitten. "They brought a kitten to a fight?!" She growled, sniffing the air. Definitely DarkClan.  
"What're you doing here, little kit?" Breezepelt said gently, crouching down.  
"The mean leader took me here, and killed my mommy!" The tiny kit growled, rearing up on his hind paws. "I'd kill him, if I wasn't so weak! I don't look like mommy, and my dad doesn't want me... He said so." The tiny kit sunk to the ground, whimpering.  
"Come to our nursery, little kitten, you'll be safe in BreezeClan." Brightstar licked the little tom's head. She picked him up by his scruff, and led the way to the BreezeClan camp, a little ways from the hill where the battle took place.  
"Hey! I can walk by myself!" The kit protested.  
"What's your name?" Breezepelt asks.  
"My momma called me Gazzellekit, she said it reminded her of home. Where she came from."  
"What a strange name." Breezepelt muttered. "What did she look like?" He asked. Flicking his ears, following his leader through the badger hole that led to his camp.  
"She was as big as a leopard, and she called herself a Cheetah. I don't look like her, though. She looked like a leopard, but she was really fast! I heard that BreezeClan cats are really fast, are you?" Brightstar put the kit down in front of the nursery.  
"Rosepetal, can you come here for a second?" A nimble light brown queen poked her head out of the nursery.  
"What's up, Brightstar? Oh my! Is that a kit?" Rosepetal's eyes widened as wide as an owls'.  
"A DarkClan kit; Darkstar tried to kill him, I guess." Brightstar murmured to quietly for the kit to hear.  
"Why? And, did the battle go well? The warriors haven't left Lightsoul's den yet."  
"Yes, and Darkstar is dead." Brightstar dipped her head.  
"Oh. Poor little scrap. I've got enough milk, if you need me to take care of him. I'm sure Driftkit would love some company, it gets so lonely for her, being the only kit, and all."  
"That'd be great. But, I need to tell you what he said about his dead mother, Darkstar killed her, and about himself."  
As Brightstar explained, Driftkit appeared from the nursery.  
"Hi, what's your name?" She asked the black and white kitten.  
"I'm Gazzellekit, what's yours?" He asked, shifting so he could look at the larger kit properly.  
"I'm Driftkit! Will you play snowball with me?"  
"How do I play?" Gazzellekit asked.  
"Simple! You hit the snowball, or the ball of moss, over there, to me, and I hit it back. Try to keep it in the air, but if you drop it, that's okay!" Driftkit mewed.  
"Okay, seems simple enough..." Gazzellekit said, walking to the other side of a line on the ground.  
"You have to stay on that side, as I'll stay on mine." Driftkit explained.  
"Okay." Gazzellekit threw the ball in the air, then hit the moss towards Driftkit. Driftkit hit it back, and Gazzellekit managed to hit it, even though he had to jump.  
It finally dropped on Driftkit's side, and Driftkit suggested for them to practice their fighting skills.  
"Let's not use claws, it looks like Lightsoul's busy enough already." Driftkit said, glancing towards the medicine cat's den. Warriors were starting to leave, not very injured, but not woundless, either.  
"Right, that wouldn't be good." Gazzellekit said, before leaping at his new denmate, pressing his paws against her shoulders. She quickly kicked him off gently, and bit down on his shoulder, curling her lips over her teeth, so she wouldn't hurt him.  
He rolled over, and would have crushed her, had he been a bit bigger. He bit down on her neck, not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to make her surrender. "Do you surrender?" He growled through her fur.  
"I surrender!" She yelped, and he let go of her, and jumped off her.  
"Good fight. I'm tired... Are you?" She asked.  
"Yes," Gazzellekit yawned.  
"Alright kits, I think it's time to go to sleep." Rosepetal padded up, "you've both had a big day."  
"Yes, momma." Driftkit said.  
"Okay, Rosepetal." Gazzellekit murmured. They lay down in the nest, with Rosepetal's tail wrapped around them. Gazzellekit had trouble sleeping, as Driftkit went to sleep right away.  
"What's wrong, Gazzellekit?" Rosepetal asked sleepily.  
"I miss my mom... Why'd Darkstar kill her? What'd she do to him...?" Gazzellekit buried his face in Rosepetal's fur.  
"Nothing, little one. And Darkstar's dead, you and everyone else is safe from him. Maybe, someday you'll become a leader, and then you'll get to see her in StarClan."  
"Really? I like the sound of Gazzellestar... That's a good name..."  
"Yes it is, little kit." Rosepetal licked his head. "now go to sleep, little one, and everything will be better in the morning."  
Gazzellekit fell into a fitful dream, but he slept.


	4. Chapter 3 - Attack in The Dark

"Gazellekit?!" Rosepetal yelped, looking at the curve of her belly; Gazellekit was gone, and Driftkit was still sleeping deeply.  
"Gazellekit!" She got up out of her nest gently, making sure not to wake her remaining kit, and burst out of the nursery.  
Gazellekit wasn't in the clearing, either. "Brightstar! Have you seen Gazellekit?!" She meowed worriedly.  
"No, is he missing?" Brightstar asked, ears twitching.  
"Yes! I can't find him anywhere!"  
"Have you tried the warriors' den, the elders' den, and Feathersoul's den? Even the apprentice's den?"  
"No, but..."  
"Check there. If you can't find him, we'll send out a search party."  
"Okay, thanks... Brightstar." Rosepetal muttered. She went to check the elders' den, Feathersoul's den, and the warriors' den. When he wasn't there, she checked the apprentice's den. No Gazellekit.  
Driftkit knew he was out hunting - or trying to hunt, anyways, - because he told her where he was going before leaving. She just fell asleep again.  
"Brightstar, He's not anywhere!" She whimpered.  
"I'm sure he's fine. Alright, Breezepelt, gather up a patrol of senior warriors, and maybe an apprentice, to find Gazellekit."

Gazellekit was far from in danger. He saw a mouse, on BreezeClan's territory, so he wanted to catch it!  
He crouched, trying to copy what he saw when the apprentice's were training in the camp.  
He pressed his paw lightly on the ground, his tail swishing just above the ground. He moved forwards one pawstep at a time, being very careful. He finally thought he was close enough, and leapt, landing right on his target, and froze up. He caught it?! It struggled to get out of his claws, and he nipped it's spine, killing it. "I caught it!" He gasped. "can I catch another?"  
While he was hunting, warriors scowered the territory, trying to find the little tom.  
Ending up losing everything but two other mice and a vole, which he didn't know what it was called, but he knew it was prey.  
"Gazellekit!" Brackenpaw shot out of the gorse bushes. "There you are! You've gotten everyone so worried! Lilystream, I found him!"  
"Great, let's get him back to camp. Gazellekit, kits aren't aloud outside of camp until they're apprentices." Lilystream explained gently.  
"That's not what Darkstar said. He said that I could go out whenever I wanted, and I nearly died by a fox because of it... But I wanted to hunt," Gazellekit muttered.  
He walked over to a lump in the earth. "Gazellekit, come on."  
He dug up a 3 mice, and picked up the vole he had just caught.  
"You actually caught something?" Brackenpaw gasped.  
"Why'd you think I came out here? I taught myself how to hunt because Darkstar said I'd never be an apprentice."  
"Never be an apprentice?" Lilystream echoed. "That's horrible, alright. Brackenpaw, grab the three mice, and let's head back to camp, little kit."  
"Alright." Gazellekit grumbled. He was angry that they caught him before he could hunt a rabbit! It'd be so cool, if he could catch a rabbit big enough for Rosepetal, the elders, and Driftkit!  
They were near the DarkClan territory markers, but still on their territory, when a snarl came from the bushes. "Give us our kit back! You stole Gazellekit!"  
Lilystream turned around, claws unsheathed, pelt prickling. "No, your leader tried to kill him by bringing him to our clan, so he was free game. He's a BreezeClan kit now!"  
"Then let's fight for him!" Redstrike growled, claws glinting in the sunlight.  
"That's hardly fair, yes? Five against a warrior, an apprentice, and a kit." Brackenpaw snarled.  
"A kit hmm? Is BreezeClan getting so desperate they're sending kits out for patrols?" Morningstar growled.  
"No, he snuck out of camp. We were bringing him back."  
"Leave my clan alone!" Gazellekit snarled, fur puffing up, his soft kitten fluff making him even 'bigger', but less intimidating.  
"Gazellekit! I'm sorry for..." Redstrike trailed off when he saw Gazellekit's face.  
"I don't want your 'sorry's! I like my new clan. I'd never come back to DarkClan, even if you didn't say anything!" Gazellekit snapped, before picking up his vole, and stalking off.  
Lilystream growled. "Get back on your own territory, or else." At that moment, Breezepelt showed up, with Whitestorm, Echoleaf, and Rainpaw.  
"Yea, flea-pelts!" He snarled.  
The DarkClan cats backed up, with one last glance, Redstrike leapt through the bushes to his own territory, following his clanmates.  
"Greenpaw is taking Gazellekit home," Breezepelt said, "so, he's safe."  
"Good. Did you know that he caught prey while he was out?" Lilystream asked.  
"No, did he catch the vole?" He said, looking at her while glancing back at the path to see if there was anything in the way.  
"And three mice!" Brackenpaw mewed, running back, and picking up the three mice by their tails. "Almost forgot!" He mumbled through the tails.  
"Well, he's becoming a little warrior already," Whitestorm murmured. "He'll be a strong, loyal warrior some day."  
"Definitely." Breezepelt nodded. Rainpaw ran ahead, and met them at camp.  
"Gazellekit's going to die by licking, if Rosepetal keeps grooming him like that." Rainpaw said, sitting down by the tallrock. "too bad he wasn't able to put his contribution onto the pile - Brackenpaw did that for him because he was too busy getting groomed."  
"Rosepetal, I'm clean! Ick!" Gazellekit struggled to get away from his foster-mothers' paws.  
"I'll judge when your done, little one." Rosepetal replied inbetween licks.  
Gazellekit was not happy. He wasn't even that dirty! "Alright, now you're done."  
"Finally!" He bounded away, before jumping on Driftkit's back, getting them both dirty, again.  
"Glad to have you back, Gazellekit! Let's see who can beat the other across the clearing!" They started by the elders den, and then the finish was the tallrock, which was across the clearing.  
"Alright!"  
BreezeClan cats were fast, but not as fast as him!  
"3...2...1!" The two kits shot off, and Gazellekit overtook her easily, reaching the tallrock about ten seconds before Driftkit did.  
"How're you so fast?" She asked, gasping for breath.  
"My mom was something she called a Cheetah. They're really fast. So I'm fast, too."  
"That's so cool!" Driftkit's eyes widened as wide as an owl's. "Can you do it again?"

"Yea!" He was on the other side of the clearing in seconds, gasping for air.  
Driftkit joined him. "Wow! It's so cool! You're like a flash of fur!"  
"Alright kits, time for bed," Rosepetal said, "It's getting dark, and you have had a long day."  
"We're not tired!" Gazellekit panted. "I want to see the moon!"  
"You can see the moon from inside the nursery, little one. Now, come on, inside." She herded the kits inside the nursery.  
"'night, Rosepetal, Driftkit." Gazellekit muttered. He didn't want to sleep! He wanted to go hunt more!  
He heard whispers coming from outside the nursery. Were some of the apprentices trying to sneak in? He stalked quietly over to the entrance to the nursery, and saw a certain cheetah - the only cheetah besides him. What is his dad doing here? He wondered.  
"Be quiet, what if someone sees us?" Redstrike asked Morningstar.  
"Then we fight. Let's get the kit and go."  
Gazellekit burst from the nursery with a snarl. "Get out of our camp!" He growled.  
Rosepetal's gaze was blurred with sleep, but she saw Gazellekit facing off against two giant cats. "Gazellekit!" She yowled, which woke up some of the warriors. "Get away from them!"  
Gazellekit leapt at Morningstar, biting down onto his neck, which he was so small he was hanging off of.  
Morningstar shook him off as if he were a fly, and snarled at Rosepetal, lashing out with one paw, claws unsheathed, ready to kill.  
Gazellekit used his speed to leap onto Morningstar, and bit down on her paw, which stopped the attack. By this time, warriors swarmed into the main camp, and had subdued the two cats.  
"Why did you try to take our kit?" Brightstar snarled.  
"He's a DarkClan kit! You took it from us!" Morningstar snapped.  
"No, he's our kit now. Leave our territory. Now." Brightstar growled, and a group of warriors escorted them out of camp, out of the territory.  
"Now, Stripeflight, Mushroomclaw, guard the camp entrance; we can't let this happen again." Brightstar ordered.  
"Yes, Brightstar!"  
"Everyone, go back to your dens and try to get some more sleep." Breezepelt said. "We'll all need it."


	5. Chapter 5 - fighting

"Gazellekit," Brightstar started, "it was a very bad thing for you to go out of camp like that - granted you didn't know, you still put your life, and others' in danger. I won't give you any punishment for this one time, as you didn't know. But next time, it's a extra moon until you become an apprentice." Gazellekit wished he could disappear, float up into the sky, or sink into a hole.  
"Yes Brightstar." His voice came out suprisingly strong. "it won't happen again." He promised. Until he's an apprentice, that is.  
"Good. You are dismissed." How embarrassing! Driftkit knew, but she didn't tell him! Although she was half asleep when he told her... Alright, it wasn't her fault. It was his own.  
"Have you learned your lesson, Gazellekit?" Rosepetal asked. Gazellekit nodded. "Yes, sorry, Rosepetal."  
"Well, in a couple of days, you'll be made an apprentice! Aren't you happy?" Driftkit asked. "Not before me, of course!" She laughed. "I'm older than you."  
"By a couple of days!" Gazellekit shot back. "don't forget, I can already hunt. And I defeated a leader!"  
"That was luck! Plus he didn't want to hurt you; he didn't even attack you!" Driftkit snapped back.  
"He was trying to hurt our mother!" Driftkit snarled. "You weren't awake, so I had to do something! What if I hadn't woken up? Huh? Our mother would be dead, plus, he would've taken me away!"  
"You don't have the right to say 'our mother!' she's not your mother, she's mine! She's just taking care of you because she felt sorry for you! It's sad; even your dad didn't want you! Your leader tried to kill you! At least I have a loving, _complete_ family!"  
Gazellekit froze, memories of his mother rushing back to him. He crouched on the ground, ears back. "You - You..." he was struggling not to show weakness. Breezepelt was Rosepetal's mate, and he looked over to where the two kits were arguing.  
"What's going on?" He asked, padding over. Driftkit realized she went too far. Feeling horrible, she started to talk.  
"Nothing," Gazellekit straightened up, eyes narrowed. "nothing's going on." Breezepelt's eyes narrowed, and he wondered how bad this fight was.  
"What did you say?" He asked Gazellekit. Gazellekit shook his head. "Nothing important." Before walking away.  
"Hmm..." His tail twitched, "Driftkit, try not to argue with Gazellekit; I don't know what you said to him, but... Don't do it again."  
Driftkit nodded. "Alright, Breezepelt." She promised silently to never yell at her friend like that again. If he was her friend, after what she said. She felt horrible. Why'd she insult his family? Why'd she start the fight in the first place? She wished she could take it back, and Gazellekit was nowhere to be seen.  
"Gazellekit?" She called, "Gazellekit, I'm sorry." But he didn't come out. "Mom, have you seen Gazellekit?" She asked Rosepetal.  
"No, I'm sorry, but if I do, I'll let you know." Rosepetal said, grooming down some chest fur that was sticking up.  
"Alright, thanks." Driftkit muttered sullenly. Where could he be? Surely he didn't leave camp? She had to find him, before he did something drastic.  
A shriek broke the silence. "DarkClan attack!"  
"We're under attack! Guard the nursery!" Driftkit shot into the nursery, with her mother stationed in front of it.  
"Mom, I'm scared." She whispered. "Where's Gazellekit?" Rosepetal's eyes widened.  
"They must have Gazellekit!" The queen snarled. "We'll get him back, don't worry!"  
Suddenly, Gazellekit came into view. A DarkClan warrior tried to grab him, but Gazellekit dodged, and managed to escape a couple more warriors, before making it to the nursery.  
"Gazellekit! I'm so glad your safe!" Rosepetal gasped, claws unsheathed as a DarkClan warrior lunged at her.  
"Give us the kit!" He yowled, slashing at her belly. Rosepetal retaliated by biting him, and kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Crimson splashed onto the ground, leaving dusty red splotches on the ground.  
"Kits, hide in the nest, and bury yourselves with moss." She ordered.  
"Yes mom." Driftkit murmured. Usually, Gazellekit would reply, but he was still hurt. He thought Driftkit liked him! He was a fool. "C'mon, Gazellekit. Let's hurry."  
Gazellekit was quiet. He was hurting. Badly. He went to the nest, and raked some moss over himself, making him sneeze. "Listen, Gazellekit, I didn't mean what I said." Driftkit murmured. "I was angry, because you were able to catch things, and attack things when I wasn't. I know that's not a good excuse, but I'm still sorry."  
"Sure you are." He muttered. He turned away from the she-cat, with a low growl. Driftkit looked away. She knew he wouldn't forgive her easily. But, this fight would have to end soon, or else someone might get seriously injured.  
Shrieks and cries of battle came from the mouth of the den. "You won't get these kits!" Rosepetal snarled, and a fight ensued - the DarkClan cat lost, but Rosepetal was weakening. Finally, the cry rose up, "DarkClan retreat!" DarkClan cats raced out of the badger hole, with shrieks of pain and anger.  
"Get out of here, Fox-hearts!" Breezepelt snarled, blood dripping from a wound on his side. "and if you come back, we'll be ready!"  
"Anyone who's hurt go to Feathersoul!" Brightstar ordered. Over half the clan filed in a line to Feathersoul's cave.  
"Are the kits safe?" Brightstar asked, blood dripping from her eye.  
"Yes. I'm glad they retreated when they did, though." Rosepetal was gasping for breath.  
"Go to the medicine den, and get treated. The kits will be okay for now." Brightstar murmured.  
"A-alright." Rosepetal gasped, and limped over to the medicine cat's den.  
"It's going to be alright, kits," Brightstar murmured. "The clan is safe, and you'll never be taken away from BreezeClan." She padded towards her den. She had seven lives left; she could lose one without affecting the clan, right? Right. If she lost a life, she'd be fine. The clan would be fine. Or that's what she thought.


End file.
